El fin de semana
by quikerusherboy
Summary: James y Kendall cometen un accidente que los mantendrá encerrados todo el fin de semana en su apartamento, mientras todos se van de la ciudad, encontraran algo que hacer para pasar el tiempo.


-"¡Vamos mamá!"- gritó Katie desde el final del pasillo a su madre.- "Vamos a llegar tarde, vámonos ya."- luego suspiró y se retiró. James y Kendall estaban de pie en la puerta del hotel, mientras que Logan y Carlos estaban sentados en el lobby. Los últimos dos estaban vestidos para ir a una firma de autógrafos en Nueva York, mientras que Katie y su madre iban a Minnesota a ver a un amigo de la familia. James y Kendall se quedarían este fin de semana, a pesar de que en realidad tenían muchas ganas de viajar a Minnesota, solo que no podían ya que la semana pasada causaron una explosión en la piscina de Palm Woods que dejo varios heridos entre los cuales estaban el pálido y el pequeño latino, y ya que la culpa la tenían James y Kendall por estar jugando con las cosas de Logan el señor Bitters les prohibió salir de Palm Woods en todo el fin de semana o los acusaría con las autoridades. Así que este fin de semana, sería muy largo para James Diamond y Kendall Knight.

-"¿Carlitos, ya estás listo?"- Preguntó Logan. -"Sí, sólo déjame terminar estas salchichas no quiero que me de hambre en el avión."- respondió el moreno, para después atragantarse con las salchichas que tenía en las manos- "Muy bien, estoy listo vámonos.

- "Ya cariño vámonos, que tenemos un largo viaje por delante."- dijo la Sra. Knight después miro hacia donde estaban James y Kendall y les reprendió por estar en la puerta y no en el apártame para enseguida depositar un beso en la mejilla de su hijo.

-"¡Tengan un buen fin de semana los dos!"- les dijo mientras que Katie se burlaba de ellos, Kendall estaba enojado por el hecho de que no podía ir.

-"Por supuesto, el fin de semana Jo y yo planeamos pasar la noche juntos en la casa de campo de su padre".

- "No puedes dejar Palm Woods."- le recordó su pequeña hermanita mientras movía las manos apuntando en dirección a la puerta.

Kendall miró a James que estaba asintiendo.- "Todo es gracias a ti. Debí haber sabido que era mala idea jugar con las cosas del cerebrito.- dijo Kendall apuntando con el dedo a James, este se río para sus adentros al pensar en eso. Kendall dejó escapar un gran suspiro mientras se dejó caer en el sofá.

-"Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos los quiero, y recuerden nada de salir del apartamento"- dijo la Sra. Knight empujando a su hija y apuntando a ambos chicos con una mirada acusadora.

_EN EL PARTAMENTO 2J_

-"¿Qué diablos se supone que vamos a hacer este fin de semana?"- le pregunto el rubio a James.

-"No tengo ni idea, pero voy a estar en mi habitación."- respondió el chico alto y musculoso mientras se dirigía a su habitación y cerraba la puerta. Kendall se dejó caer en el sofá naranja y encendió el televisor mientras empezó a hojear los canales tratando de encontrar algo bueno para ver. Después de unas dos horas de no encontrar nada interesante en la televisión, se dio por vencido y lo apagó. Puso la espalda en el respaldo del sofá y sólo se quedó allí mirando hacia el techo. Sólo a pensar-"Maldita sea estaba tan cerca de pasar el fin de semana con Jo, esta podía a ver sido la noche en que por fin me dijera que si a lo que llevaba tiempo esperando."- Bajó la mirada hacia sus pantalones vaqueros, y comenzó a mover su mano alrededor de su entrepierna, podía sentir como su pene se comprimía por sus jeans ajustados. Poco a poco, empezó a frotarlo. El pene de Kendall mide unos 13 centímetros en reposo y como 22 cm erecto, él sabía que tenía el pene más grande de todos los miembros de la banda. Dejó de frotar su pene todavía suave y se quitó la camisa, dejando ver su abdomen marcado, su piel cremosa, su pequeño parche de pelo en el pecho y su delgado sendero feliz que se extiende desde la parte media del tórax hacia sus abdominales para luego terminar en la mercancía debajo de la cintura. Todavía tenía los pantalones, y se sentía constreñido, pero no podía dejar de imaginar a su novia, Jo, caminando por la puerta, completamente desnuda, jalarla y salirse con la suya, siguió fantaseando hasta que se quedó dormido.

_En la habitación_

James estaba acostado en su cama viendo la televisión, sabía el secreto para ser capaz de obtener todo el porno gratis a cualquier hora, tampoco tenía camisa lo cual dejaba ver sus abdominales de acero los cuales estaban más marcados que los de Kendall, su piel más bronceada sin pelo en el pecho, y estaba en las primeras etapas de un camino feliz. Solo que a diferencia del rubio no tenía pantalones, solo unos calzoncillos a rayas azules. Pero ni la película lo lograba excitar lo suficiente como para terminar, bajó la vista hacia su pene y comenzó a ver como se desinfla lentamente, hasta que estaba descansando en el exterior de sus bóxers, completamente flácido. En sólo unos segundos paso de 18 a 11 cm. Sabía que tenía el pene más grande de todos sus compañeros de banda, bueno, o al menos eso pensaba. Todavía estaba muy caliente, pero al mismo tiempo, somnoliento. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando una voz profunda le despertó bruscamente.

"Hoy, en 'HOTMENSNIGHT', '¡Tiempo de Colegio!"

James se quedó sin aliento al oír esa voz. Levantó la vista hacia el televisor para ver 2 chicos universitarios desnudos en el televisor, agarró el control remoto y lo apago. Trató de borrar la imagen de su cabeza, pero 2 segundos después pudo sentir la sangre corriendo por su miembro.

-'¿Qué?'- dijo para sí mismo mientras observaba la puerta de la habitación esperando haber puesto el seguro, mientras debatía si encender el televisor de nuevo o no. Y al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada opto por encenderlo de nuevo.

-"No puedo creer que este viendo esto"- se dijo a sí mismo, luego de unos segundos apagó el televisor y miró como su miembro estaba completamente erecto, por lo que puso sus manos en él y sin siquiera moverse se disparó su carga en todos lados, después de eso limpio todo y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla y confirmar que Kendall no lo hubiera escuchado, pero no, en lugar de eso se encontró con un rubio sin camisa dormido en el sofá, James no pudo evitar ver a su amigo casi desnudo durmiendo en el sofá y pensó.

-"Wow, Kendall sí que es sexy"- "¿Qué estoy diciendo?".- dijo el alto lo cual ocasiono que Kendall despertara.

-"¿Qué estás viendo?"- dijo el de los ojos verdes al castaño que estaba parado justo enfrente del.

-"Pues debe decir que no mucho jajaja"- contesto el alto burlonamente a lo que Kendall también se rio.

Después de eso se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de jugo mientras Kendall ponía sus manos en su rostro y suspiraba.

-"Awww, sí que estas triste"- se escuchó desde la cocina. El rubio abrió los dedos para poder ver a James el cual estaba con el labio inferior afuera con cara de perrito burlona.

-"Déjame adivinar Jo".

-"Si, de hecho es por ella"- dijo el rubio poniendo su cabeza en sus manos.

Después de eso James se fue con dirección a su habitación y regreso con unas cervezas y botanas.

-"Yo sé que te hará sentir mejor"- se sentó a un lado de él y comenzó a presionar unos botones del control remoto. A continuación una escena porno se encendió, los dos chicos destaparon las cervezas y se hundieron en el sillón a ver la televisión.

Después de 3 horas y 4 six de cerveza los chicos estaban borrachos y excitados, el miembro de James casi podía atravesar sus bóxers cuando miro a Kendall y comenzó a reír.

-"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"- le cuestiono el rubio alcoholizado.

-"Nada… jaja solo que no puedo ver nada- dijo riendo apuntando a la entrepierna de Kendall.

-"A que te refieres con nada, yo soy el miembro de la banda con el pene más grande"- termino respondiendo a James mientras posaba su mano en su entrepierna.

-"A si… pruébalo".

-"Ok, te lo demostrare"- respondió con un tono retador levantándose del sofá.

-"Espera… creo que es el hecho de que estoy alcoholizado pero, comparemos"- interrumpió James a su compañero poniéndose de pie frente a Kendall.

-"Claro, si es lo que quieres"- James tomo el elástico de sus calzoncillos y…- "Espera"- dijo ahora el rubio interrumpiendo la acción del castaño.- "Démosle más sabor a la apuesta, el que la tenga más pequeña tendrá… tendrá que chupársela al otro"- dijo con tono de seriedad y postura firme.

-"Hecho"- fue lo último que dijo James antes de estrechar la mano de Kendall en un acto en el que sellaban su apuesta.

-"Listo, 1…2…3…- conto el de los ojos verdes mientras tomaban las prendas que los cubrían y las deslizaban hacia sus tobillos.

James se levantó con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se borró casi enseguida cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Las manos le comenzaron a temblar y solo podía pensar en que estúpidamente dijo que si tras el trato que hizo con Kendall.

-"Te lo dije, y ahora tienes que pagar"- dijo el líder de la banda con picardía en su voz mientras se acercaba al castaño el cual solo estaba paralizado frente a él.

-"¡¿Qué?, espera… no era en serio lo que dijimos!"- dijo el alto con un tono de nerviosismo en su voz cuando logro salir de su trance.

-"No te puedes echar para atrás en estos momentos además hicimos un trato y si no eres lo suficientemente hombre para cumplir un trato no mereces esas bolas- dijo Kendall apuntando hacia el miembro de James.

El cual solo trago saliva y lo miro con temor.

-"No lo haré".- dijo "la cara" de Big Time Rush mientras que Kendall solo gruño y tomo al más alto de los hombros para deslizarlo hacia abajo.

-"Alto… Kendall, amigo yo soy recto"- pronuncio mientras agitaba las manos poniéndolas entre el miembro de Kendall y su rostro.

-"Yo también lo soy, pero en estos momentos estoy tan excitado que podría hacértelo a ti también."- fue lo que dijo el de los ojos verdes mientras veía a su compañero.

-"Si, y como sé que me lo aras a mí también".

-"Te lo juro por nuestra hermandad, solo que necesito que me lo agás a mi primero, además ¡Tu perdiste!- le dijo con un tono serio para después gritarle por la desesperación que tenía.

-"OK… ok cuando debo empezar".- Dijo James mirando hacia arriba para poder ver la cara de Kendall.

-"Ahora sería una buena opción".- dijo el rubio mientras movía las cejas en forma graciosa y con afán de molestar.

James exhaló incómodamente, se mordió el labio inferior y lentamente estiró la cabeza, su mandíbula comenzó a temblar mientras su boca se abrió y envolvió sus labios alrededor de la cabeza de su pene. Oyó gemir a Kendall inmediatamente después que su boca tuvo contacto con su miembro. El rubio movió su mano y lo puso en la parte posterior de la cabeza de James. Él empujó su cabeza hacia abajo. El castaño comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su pene una y otra vez y otra vez. Por alguna extraña razón James estaba disfrutando de esto. La sensación del miembro palpitante de Kendall siendo empujado con fuerza en su garganta lo excitaba de una manera que no entendía en absoluto. Kendall aceleró sus movimientos de brazos y podía sentir y oír el amordazamiento de James mientras aceleraba. Se apartó del abrazo de Kendall, cayó hacia atrás y se vio a sí mismo por el reflejo de la mesa.

-"¿Por qué paras?".- dijo Kendall sin aliento mientras que James jadeaba fuertemente.

-"Tu... ibas... Demasiado ra-rápido".- logro decir luego de recuperar el aliento, mientras veía el pene del chico frente a él con líquido pre seminal que rezuma por la cabeza y lo cubría todo.

-"Lo siento James, pero es que tenía mucho tiempo que nadie me lo hacía ".- confesó el de los ojos verdes jadeando de igual manera que el chico hincado frente a él.

El castaño regreso a su posición anterior mientras se apoderaba del miembro de Kendall de nuevo. Tomo la parte inferior de su pene y puso su lengua sobre la cabeza y comenzó otra vez.

-"¡Ahhh!".- gimió Kendall de puro éxtasis. -

"¡Mierda! Eso se siente increíble! OH! AH! Estoy cerca".- dijo mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del sofá y retiraba la cabeza de James lejos de su pene para comenzar a masturbarse usando la saliva de James como un buen lubricante. El castaño se levantó y sentó en la mesa para ver como Kendall se vino.

-"¿Estás bien ahora Kendall?".- preguntó James.

El sujeto en el sofá tomó unos minutos para recuperar el aliento antes de responder.

-"Sí... oh sí!".- respondió al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

-"¡OK!... creo que ahora es tu turno pero... por favor, sólo dame un minuto para limpiar y... tomar un descanso!".- dijo alargando la primera o mientras observaba a James.

-"No hay problema, yo tengo que ir al cuarto de baño de todos modos."- Dijo para luego subir sus pantalones cortos por encima de su todavía palpitante miembro que se balanceaba de un lado a otro con cada paso que daba. Llegó al baño y se sentó en el inodoro a pensar en lo que había hecho hace tan solo unos instantes mientras pasaba su mano por su boca como si estuviera limpiando algo, aun así no dejaba de pensar en que no le desagradaba del todo y a pesar de que no era gay quería experimentar todo. Por lo que se puso de pie y abrió el armario de encima del fregadero estiro su brazo y sacó un condón de la parte de hasta arriba, lo guardó en su bolsillo, salió del baño y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Y se sentó junto a Kendall.

-"Bueno".- le dijo Kendall.

-"Bueno, ¿qué?".- le contesto.

-"Ya estás listo, para que te regrese el favor".- le dijo Kendall incómodamente.

-"Ugh... no... Tengo una mejor idea".- dijo James.

-"¡A, claro que no tu no me vas a coger! ".- Dijo el rubio con sorpresa y enojo al mismo tiempo

-"No, Ew! Eso es enfermizo! ".- dijo el más alto con cara de asco.

-"Bueno... bueno... ¿qué tienes en mente entonces".- preguntó.

James se inclinó para susurrar. Le susurró algo, pero Kendall no pudo oírlo. -"¿Qué?".- preguntó de nuevo ya que esta vez pudo oír lo que le dijo James.

-"¡Que tú me cojas!".- dijo el castaño esta vez un poco más alto lo suficiente para que solo Kendall pudiera oírlo.

-"¿QUÉ?".

-"SHHH!".- James lo hizo callar.

-"Que tú me cojas, escucha no soy gay, pero… creo que soy bisexual. Mira cuando estaba viendo la tele hace rato no pude conseguir excitarme lo suficiente hasta que vi a dos chicos teniendo sexo, y es por eso que quiero tener esa experiencia… ¿podrías?".- logro decir James mientras se ponía más rojo con cada palabra que decía.

Kendall medito un tiempo las palabras de su compañero para después solo contestar con un simple "si", lo cual por alguna razón tranquilizo a James pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que después de la respuesta del rubio este bajo sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior recordándole el tamaño de su miembro.

James tomó el condón de su bolsillo y se lo arrojo a Kendall, el cual lo miro con intriga.

-"Sé que ambos somos chicos y que no podemos embarazarnos pero si hemos tenido relaciones con otras chicas y nos protegerá de cualquier tipo de infección o algo… estaremos a salvo".- (_**para que vean que hasta en los fics M hay responsabilidad XD**_).

Kendall tomo el condón y lo abrió, mientras James se hincaba frente a él de nuevo.

-"¿Qué haces?".- le pregunto el de los ojos verdes al castaño.

-"Solo te doy una mano para que vuelvas a estar… tu sabes".- le respondió para luego engullir el pene flácido de su compañero, el cual fue creciendo poco a poco dentro de su boca.

Cuando Kendall sintió que su miembro estaba lo suficientemente duro retiro a James y se dedicó a colocarse el condón, y por la forma tan rápida que lo hiso se podía ver que ya tenía practica colocándoselos. James solo se levantó para retirar sus calzoncillos y colocarse en el sillón no sin antes darle un tubo de lubricante a Kendall, si quería tener toda la experiencia pero no quería sentir dolor aunque ya sabía que como era su primera vez y que el miembro de Kendall era enorme sería inevitable sentir dolor.

-"¿Estás listo?… o más bien ¿seguro de esto James?".- comenzó diciendo el rubio para después cambiar y formular una nueva pregunta.

-"Si, solo hazlo despacio por favor".- respondió con una voz que cambiaba de nivel constantemente.

Fue lo último que se escuchó mientras Kendall se posicionaba detrás de James y comenzaba a deslizar su miembro lentamente por la entrada del chico.

-"AHHHH".- grito James, a lo que el rubio se detuvo.

-"No te detengas, solo deja que me acostumbre".- le dijo el castaño mientras tomaba aire asentía. –"Ya puedes continuar".

Kendall continúo entrando lentamente y pasaron unos segundos cuando estuvo por completo dentro de James, el cual solo volvió a movía la cabeza dándole entender a su compañero que ya estaba listo para que continuara. Kendall salió y volvió a entrar esta vez más rápido y fuerte que la primera vez ganando un grito ahogado del castaño el cual solo apretaba el sofá en un intento vano de disminuir el dolor. Kendall no podía dejar de pensar en que aunque era la primera vez que se tiraba a un hombre y como si fuera poco ese hombre era uno de sus mejores amigos y compañero de banda no quitaba el hecho de que le excitaba tener de esa forma a James, por lo que comenzó a envestir con más fuerza y rapidez mientras que los quejidos de dolor del castaño se fueron convirtiendo en sonidos de placer.

-"Kendall espera".- dijo de repente el chico alto haciendo que el rubio detuviera sus envestidas.

-"¿Qué ocurre?".

-"Aunque suene extraño quiero verte a los ojos mientras hacemos esto".- le respondió el castaño mientras sacaba el miembro de Kendall para recostarse en el sofá y rodeaba al rubio con las piernas.

Kendall le dio una sonrisa torcida para luego volver a entra en James y continuar con su anterior acción, continuaron de esa forma hasta que en un punto Kendall comenzó a inclinarse cada vez más hacia el rostro de James el cual tenía los ojos cerrados y le deposito un beso en los labios ante tal acción el castaño abrió repentinamente los ojos pero al ver el rostro de Kendall besándolo no pudo negarse a corresponder el beso por lo que se dejó llevar y dejo que Kendall dominara el beso permitiéndole el acceso a su lengua, a pesar del beso el chico rubio no alentó ni perdió el ritmo lo cual solo incrementaba la excitación de ambos. Kendall se retiró para avisarle al chico musculoso y sudado frente a él que estaba a punto de terminar.

-"James, estoy cerca".

-"No te preocupes hazlo además yo también estoy cerca".- le confeso al rubio.

Después de eso James tomo su pene y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las envestidas de Kendall el cual ya lo estaba haciendo lo más rápido que podía, no tardó mucho tiempo para que Kendall se viniera llenando el interior del condón con su hombría mientras se retorcía por la satisfacción que tenía, mientras James se vino en su mano, abdominales, pecho y en los abdominales de Kendall. Ambos se observaron por unos minutos con risas mientras recuperaban el aliento. El castaño podía ver las gotas de sudor que rodaban por el cuerpo de Kendall al igual que en el de él.

-"Debo de admitir que eso estuvo grandioso".- le dijo el rubio al castaño, mientras pasaba su mano por su frente limpiando el sudor.

-"Si lo se… apropósito ya te puedes salir jajaja".- dijo el castaño divertido mientras raía.

-"Lo siento".- dijo Kendall sonrojándose

-"No te preocupes… Kendall puedes prometerme algo".- dijo el castaño apenas se pudo sentar ya que se sentía extraño y no hacía falta explicar el por qué.

-"Claro… te prometo que no le diré a nadie".- dijo el rubio serio pero se percibía tristeza en su voz.

-"No, de hecho lo que quería decirte es que…".- dijo el castaño poniendo una expresión nerviosa mientras hacia una pausa.-"Dime que es".- "Si podríamos repetir esto alguna otra vez…".- dijo James después de reunir suficiente valor.

Después de so Kendall se inclinó para besar al chico alto una vez más, el beso duro unos segundos para después retirarse y mirando al cara de James dijo.

-"Claro amigo cuando quieras, además tenemos todo el fin de semana para divertirnos como queramos".


End file.
